


Buttered Popcorn

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves buttered popcorn, but Blair doesn't usually let him have it.  Why is Blair suddenly changing his tune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttered Popcorn

Buttered Popcorn - Patt 

 

 **Buttered Popcorn**  
~~The Supremes (Berry Gordy, Jr./Barney Ales) 

_My baby likes buttered popcorn  
He likes it greasy  
And sticky  
And gooey  
And salty  
I said what do you like  
He says you know what I like  
I like buttered popcorn_

 

Blair was building a bowl of popcorn that was going to make Jim Ellison drool. He never let him have any real butter, but tonight was an exception. He was going to win Jim's heart if it killed him. 

_He took me to a show  
He said he wanted some more  
I said kiss me please  
He said after I eat _

Blair fed Jim when he got home. Then he talked him into changing into comfy clothes and then Blair put a DVD in. He knew Jim would be happy with it. Jim sat down and said, "So what movie did you get?" 

"S.W.A.T." Blair answered. 

"No shit. I've wanted to see this. Thank you, Chief." 

As they watched the show, Blair moved closer and closer to Jim. Jim finally looked at Blair and said, "Chief, is there something you want to talk about?" 

"Well, now that you mention it." Blair hesitated for just a moment and then plunged on. "I'm in love with you. I want to kiss you. I want to love you. I want to hug you. Basically, I want to do everything with you." Blair blushed. 

Both men leaned into each other and kissed. The kind of kiss that makes a person feel like they'll never breathe again. 

_I said what do you like  
He says you know what I like  
I like buttered popcorn  
For breakfast, lunch and a dinner too  
He eats buttered popcorn  
Well it worries me so  
I don't know what to do  
When I asked him what was happenin' in the world today  
He said more butter, more butter, more butter, more _

"Hey, I made buttered popcorn." Blair handed Jim the bowl. 

"Holy shit, Chief. Is this real butter?" 

"Of course it is. I'm trying to make you swoon," Blair teased. 

Jim popped a few kernels in his mouth and moaned with delight. "Sandburg, this is fantastic popcorn. I'm officially swooning." 

"My popcorn has won your heart over?" Blair said laughing. 

"I would let you cut out my heart for this popcorn. It's delicious," Jim said, with excitement. 

"Jim, if I cut your heart out, you'd be dead. Ghosts can't eat buttered popcorn." 

"You're gross. But cute." Jim kissed him once again. 

"You're the one that said something about giving me your heart. So there." Blair kissed him quickly. 

_My baby likes buttered popcorn  
He likes it greasy  
And sticky  
And gooey  
And salty  
I said what do you like  
He says you know what I like  
I like buttered popcorn _

"So Jim, would you like it if I rubbed the popcorn all over my body?" 

"Duh." 

"So Jim, would you eat that popcorn or just me?" 

"Both. I would eat both. I love the popcorn you make, but I think I'm going to love other things you make." 

"So Jim, where do you want me to put the popcorn first?" 

"That's hard to say. I think I would like it all over your chest and I can nibble on that for a good long while. Then you can put some on your belly and I can make you squirm. We would end up with your penis. I would love to taste buttered popcorn and Blair penis. That would make my day." 

"You got it. You are going to have a feast, after a bit." 

_For breakfast, lunch and a dinner too  
He eats buttered popcorn  
Well it worries me so  
I don't know what to do  
When I asked him  
What was happenin' in the world today  
He said more butter, more butter, more butter, more _

"Blair, do you think we could start having buttered popcorn for other occasions? Like dinner, or breakfast or lunch?" 

"Once a month, big man. That's all. You can only have that as a meal once a month." 

"Chief that sounds good to me." 

"Do you want me to make up a calendar for you?" Blair was teasing. 

"I'll make it up." Jim snacked on more popcorn and held Blair's hand. 

_My baby likes buttered popcorn  
He likes it greasy  
And sticky  
And gooey  
And salty  
I said what do you like  
He says you know what I like  
I like buttered popcorn _

"So Blair, when are we going to try this out?" Jim asked. 

"Do you like things greasy and sticky and gooey and salty?" Blair asked. 

"It's sounding better and better." 

Blair could see Jim's erection through his jeans, making him hard too. 

"What do you like, Jim?" 

"You know what I like, Blair. I love popcorn, buttered popcorn served on you." 

"Then you better save some of that for when we go upstairs," Blair ordered. 

"Blair, have you ever done it with a guy?" 

"Made popcorn? No." 

"Chief, have you ever done it with a guy?" 

"Let him eat buttered popcorn on me? No." 

"Chief, answer me. Have you ever been with a guy?" 

"I'm with you. You're a guy. And we have popcorn and butter. So, we're set." 

"Blair, answer me. Have you ever fucked a man?" 

"No." 

"See this is what I was afraid of." Jim hung his head. 

"That's all the questions you're going to ask?" Blair dared him on. 

Jim looked at him oddly and the light bulb went on above his head. "Chief, have you ever been fucked?" 

"Why yes, Jim. I have." 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"Jim, have you ever been fucked?" 

"No." 

"But I'm sure you've fucked someone else." Blair was staring him down. 

"Yes, I'm a top." 

"What does this make me? The bottom boy popcorn maker?" 

Jim burst out laughing. "I wouldn't mind being the bottom boy now and then. I trust you. And I wouldn't mind making the popcorn now and then, either." 

"Ready to go upstairs?" Blair asked. 

"Chief, the movie isn't over with," Jim whined. 

"Give me the popcorn and I'm going upstairs. I'll have fun with it by myself." Blair grabbed the bowl and started up the stairs. 

Jim shut off the DVD player and ran up the stairs behind him. "Blair, what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining, " he asked. 

"I was listening to an oldies station and it was about how a man loved his buttered popcorn but he also loved his baby." Blair smiled. 

"Come here, baby. I do love you." Jim kissed him and the evening was off to a good start. 

The End.


End file.
